Monster
by Dark Elven Queen
Summary: I am a monster. That's how I've ever been viewed as and that's how I will always be viewed as. Oneshot. Very short.


**Oh hey this section is like completly alien to me because I'm always in the Super Smash Bros section, but whatever, i can expand my horizon. XD This is just a random oneshot just for the heck of it. Enjoy! X3**

The days would drag on, increasing to months, and eventually years. My life is completly bottled up. I've never known much else. This glass container is my home, my sanctuary, my life line. Everyone hates me. My people, people from other kingdoms, and even my own father.

I am a monster. That's all I've ever been viewed as, and that's how I always will be viewed as. A girl made of fire. What a horrible combination. My own flames eat away at my soul, revieling an ever growing hatred of everyone and everything. Especially towards a certain pink-haired princess. Yes, especially her. It's her fault I'm even in this situation. Things weren't always like this you know. It all started in kindergarden.

_*flashback*_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Ooo's elementary school. I was in the seperate area with the other kids in kindergarden. It was recess. Everyone was having a wounderful time. The girls were playing hopscotch and playing truth or dare, and the boys were busy fighting eachother with fallen branches.

I was sitting off to the side from the rest watching a certain blonde-haired boy with a white hat. My hair merrily licked towards the sun as I was soaking in his image. The, I felt a stick hit my head. "Ow," I said, turning around to see who did it.

Not to my greatest surprise, there stood Princess Bubblegum, nicknamed PB by Finn (ug, makes me sick to my stomach), with her so called "possy". My emerald green eyes burned with irritation. I knew what they were doing. They had this game where they threw twigs at me and watched them burn. It was a very stupid game, but they obviously found it ammusing. "Come on Fire Girl, burn!" the idiotic PB sneered at me.

They continued to pelt me with twigs, but each and every one of them dissinigrated before it even touched my skin. I was burning with anger. "Well someone's extra fiery today," said PB, smirking.

Right as she was reaching out to grab a low hanging branch by my head, my hair fanned out in rage, accidentally brushing against her delicate sugary skin. "OOOWWWW!" she screamed in pain, clutching her hand as it was slowly melting into caramel. "YOU MONSTER! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I'M TELLING!" Tears of pain ran down her face as she yelled this.

"No, wait! It was an accident! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm serious!" I said, starting to panic.

It was too late though. She had already gotten our teacher, Marcaline, and was tattling away. I could hear her whiney little voice from all the way across the playground. "She HURT me! She did it on purpose too! She's a little FREAK!"

I hung my head in defeat as I could see Marcaline coddling her and picking up the phone, looking at me with wary eyes.

The next thing I knew, my father was picking me up and I never saw that school again, or the pink menace.

Before we left though, I couldn't tell but I thought I saw Finn staring at me sypathetically.

When we go home, I got a very severe talking to and as a punishment I was repeatidly doused with ice cold water. I screetched in pain as the liquid ran down my body, causing steam to rise from me in great white clouds. He continued doing this until I was on death's door, my flame almost completly gone. I lay there for a little bit with molten tears streaming down my face.

My father couldn't even look at me. I could tell he hated me. I knew he secretly wished PB was his daughter, not me. She was so much prettier and smarter and kinder than me. But me? Oh no. I am just a stupid ugly peice of coal to him.

Then he decided to have a giant glass container to put me in made. I resisted, but he forced me in with more water, and as further punishment he left about two inches of water in the bottom of my container, so for the first couple of days I was completely miserable until it evaporated. I've never left this container since.

_*end flashback*_

So here I am now, stuck in this prison. I never really expect to see the light of day again. It's just me, a lone flame, in this dark room in this glass container. No one comes to visit, for they are too afraid. I'm known as a monster to everyone now thanks to PB.

I sit here, lost in my thoughts, hoping one day a brave knight will come and rescue me from this nightmare. A stream of lava runs down my cheek. My flames lick at my dead frozen heart. I have no feelings now. No emotions. No cares. No sympathy. Just an empty husk taking up space in this world. Only rage and evil lives in me now. Princess Bubblegum was right, I am a monster.

**So how was this? I know it was short, but oh well. I just felt like writing something and this popped into my head. Please review! XD**


End file.
